The Next Generation
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: Rose and Jack both survived the Titanic. Now 17 years later their daughter, Annie, meets a boy named William. They start to fall in love. Only there's a problem, William is Cal's son. Rating may change later.
1. The Meeting

The Next Generation 

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going for a walk," I said leaning across the breakfast table to kiss my mother.

"Where?" she asked quietly, her small voice almost like a song.

"To the park, I fancy a breath of fresh air."

"How long will you be?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure, an hour or two," I informed her, somewhat annoyed that she was questioning me. I was aching for the outdoors. I needed to be outside. My father looked up from his paper, his blonde hair falling in his eyes as he smirked at my mother.

"Let Annie go, Rose. Its just to the park," he reassured her. My mother had a habit of over worrying. I understood why. My parents had been on the Titanic, it had scarred my mother for life, she was petrified she would loose me or my brothers after nearly loosing my father, Jack.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his cheek. That was her way of telling him that she agreed with him, it was my way of knowing now was the right time to slip out.

I left the dining room, pausing in the hall way to check myself on the mirror. I pushed my chin length red curls up trying to give my hair more volume while straightening my fringe. My yellow pleated skirt hung just right around my calf's with the yellow top dripping off of me. Overall I thought I looked pretty good.

The walk I took, took me down our block and through the tree's to come out at the back of the park. It took a while to get there but I didn't mind, I relished the breeze blowing over my skin, cooling me on the too warm day.

I hadn't been walking very long when I felt a presence behind me. I didn't mind people walking behind me, I expected it but this person was too close for comfort. I could feel their shadow casting over me.

"Excuse me Miss could you help?" came the voice of the owner of the shadow.

I turned around to see a large man, a handsome man, stood behind me. His hair was as black as a ravens wing. Obviously he had tried to comb it back but now small strands fell in his eyes. His blue eyes bore into mine making me loose my train of thought. He smiled down at me, for he stood a good foot taller than myself, dimples in his cheeks.

"Of course," I smiled, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Well you see, Miss, its just I'm new to town and I was trying to take a walk and I wondered if you knew of any good spots?" he asked.

"Funny that, I myself am on a walk. Care to join me Mr...?" I trailed off. I realised I had just offered to walk with a complete stranger whose name I didn't even know.

"Hockley, my names William Hockley," he introduced himself. "And your name would be?"

"Annie. Annie Dawson," I smiled up at him.

"Well Miss Dawson lead the way," he offered me his arm and I led us forward.

"So what brings you to town?" I asked looking for conversation.

"My fathers work. He recently lost his money and he came out here to start again. And I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this," he admitted.

"Its fine. I wont tell." In truth I felt bad for him. He looked to be my age, maybe older and he was having to start again but I knew from what I'd read in the paper that having to start again was a lot better than what some people who had been affected by the crash were experiencing. I was lucky. It hadn't affected us.

"I'm sorry that happened to your father," I told him.

"Its fine, not like its your fault," he said.

After a few moments of silence he spoke again, "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well I like the outdoors, so I spend a lot of time outside but there's a picture house in town." He nodded in recognition of what I'd said but didn't reply.

We spent an entire afternoon together that day. It turned out we had a lot in common. We both liked dancing and the pictures. He liked the outdoors. And he was funny. He made me laugh more than I could ever remember doing. It was only when the clock from the town chimed four I realised how long we had spent together.

"Shoot," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I told my parents I'd only be gone for an hour and that was this morning," I explained.

"We'd better get you home then," he laughed.

He walked me home and we got back to my house he said to me, "Annie, I really like and I wondered if you fancied coming to pictures with me one night?" I couldn't believe it. I'd never been asked out before. Especially not by someone that handsome.

I ducked my head and pushed my unruly hair behind my ear. "Of course, I'd love that."

He smiled at me, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven," he reached down and grabbed my hand brining it up to his face and while staring into my eyes pressed his lips to it. He didn't say anything else just turned and left. I couldn't stop the silly grin that spread in my face. I walked up the garden path and ran inside jumping onto my bed. I felt like I could burst with happiness!

**A/N: I KNOW IT WAS TERRIBLE AND SHORT BUT REVIEW. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER!**


	2. First Date

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2 – First Dates **

"Where have you been Annie Dawson?" My dad bellowed as he entered my bedroom with my mother. I flipped over so I was smiling at the ceiling.

"Oh dad I met this boy," I sighed.

"Boy? No, you're only seventeen," my father sounded shocked at the idea. When I looked at him he was pale, his eyes wide.

"Mom was seventeen when she met you and anyway I only just met him. He's taking me to the movies," I told them. My dad ran is tongue over his teeth and raised an eyebrow, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"That's different anyway how did you met this boy?" He practically spat out the last two words.

"Well I was taking a walk and I just bumped into him, his names William," I uttered dreamily.

My mother walked over from the door behind my father and came and sat on my bed.

"Darling," she started, "your father isn't used to having a daughter who's being courted. Ignore him," she wrapped me in her arms and pulled me in to the tightest hug, "be careful," she advised.

"Oh mother its only one date!" I exclaimed. The look she gave me silenced me. I knew it best not to speak any more.

**The next day**

The clock beeped 5 pm. I only had two hours left before my date and I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I had put off getting ready all afternoon because I didn't want to be too eager but I could put it off no longer. I walked over to my vanity and picked up my best porcelain brush and ran it through my knotty curls. I barely ever properly brushed my hair because of its density. My parents scolded me for it but I knew they weren't overly bothered.

It took a great deal of combing before it was knot free but tonight was a special occasion so it was worth it. I took my pins and pinned my curls down at nape of neck so that my hair was smooth over my head but became a neat mass of curls at my neck.

I picked up the tube of red lipstick I had borrowed from my mother and delicately painted my lips with it. The only make up I owned was mascara which I carefully ran over my already dark eyelashes. My cheeks had a natural blush in them so I didn't think it necessary to steal my mothers blush. I looked dead ahead into the mirror. Not too bad, I thought. My porcelain skin, which I had inherited from my mother, seemed to glow with happiness.

The dress I had picked out to wear was a nude pink one with flowers swirls, it pleated a bit at the hips and around the shoulder, legs and stomach were pink and brown sequinned flowers. I pulled it on over my head and let if fall off of me. I thought it went rather nicely with my white stockings and black shoes. The shoes looked like every other pair in shop windows, black with a heel and buckles.

I smoothed my hands over my dress and turned in every which way to check I looked good from every angle. When I was assures I ran down the stairs eager to show my parents. I could hear my little brothers running around in the garden so I knew they wouldn't be a problem. They were quite young, 7 & 9 so when it came to me looking pretty and getting dressed up they always felt the need to make a big issue out of it.

I ran into the kitchen where I was certain my mother would be cooking. I was right. My father was outside playing with my brothers.

"Oh darling don't you look wonderful!" she stated.

"Really? Do you think so?" I asked feeling very insecure.

"Of course, I'll call your father he'd hate to miss you looking so pretty," she said as she shouted out the window to get my father inside. He came running in, his face sweaty from all the running and his shirt covered in mud.

"Annie you look spectacular," he assured me. He embraced me, trying not to get me mucky. As soon as he pulled away the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," my mother shouted back as she started to walk for the door.

My heart sped up in anticipation. What if he didn't like me any more? I could feel my palms becoming sweaty. Automatically they went to my hair smoothing it down and bouncing the curls up. I swallowed the lump that had begun the form in my throat. I could hear his footsteps across the hall and his deep voice, like velvet, as he spoke to my mother.

"Miss Annie Dawson, you look amazing," he spoke as soon as he entered the kitchen. I could feel my cheeks turn red at his compliment. He was dressed in a grey suit, his dark slicked back under his trilby.

"You look quite dapper yourself Mr Hockley," I returned. He reached over and took my hand in his again reaching it up to his lips.

"What did you say your name was?" my mother asked her voice sounding breathless as she walked over to my father.

"William Hockley ma'am," he replied removing his hat.

My father put his arm around my mothers waist, "Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Erm Caledon Hockley and Marie Hockley," he told them turning to face me his face full of confusion at the questioning.

"Of Hockley Steel?" Mother pressed.

"Yes," William sounded extremely confused. So was I. To save further questioning I took Williams hand and said to my parents,

"We really must be going or we'll miss the film." I didn't stop to hear their reply, I was out of the door as soon as possible dragging a bemused William along behind me.

"I'm really sorry, I have no idea what that was about," I apologized after a few moments of walking in silence.

"No its fine, I'm sure my parents would be the same."

We walked in companionable silence for a little while. I enjoyed being able to take in the cooling sky and all its pretty pinks and blues. I could never seem to get over how beautiful nature truly was. I mentioned this to William and he seemed to agree with me. I couldn't believe how much we had in common.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked as we neared the picture house.

"I think its called On with the Show," he said. I'd heard about that one. Apparently people spoke in it. The first one to ever be like that.

When we got to the movies William handed over the money for our tickets and ushered me inside.

"I love coming to the movies. I always think they are just spectacular," I gushed.

"Yes I quite agree. I can never seem to get over how much work goes into them," he spoke with the same level of enthusiasm as I did but his answers were short I couldn't shake the feeling that he had gone off me since the incident with my parents for now he was all distracted.

The movie was wonderful. It was a musical, which I thoroughly enjoyed and was all taking, all colour. Everyone could be heard raving about as we left. When I asked William what he thought he couldn't praise the film enough. Slowly he seemed to be returning to his normal self but I doubted I'd see him again after tonight.

"William, I am truly sorry about my parents. They were so rude and I worry that you've gone off me because of them," I confessed. He stopped and turned to face, his own face illuminated by the street lamps.

"Why would you think that Annie?"

"Its just all evening you've been distant," I explained suddenly feeling very self conscious of how clingy I was being, this was only our first date.

"No, Annie, I truly like you. I think your the most beautiful and interesting girl I've ever met and that isn't just a line, I mean it." He bent slowly, his finger tips going under my chin, he lifted my head to his. He slowly pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, the kiss magic. I never wanted this to end. My stomach had butterflies and it felt like the moment would last forever I never wanted this moment to end.


	3. Discovery

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

When I got home I knew had to have words with my parents, but given the spectacular moment that had just passed between William and I, I couldn't really face it so when I got home I quietly tip toed up to my room in hopes of avoiding my parents. No such luck. They were sat on bed when I opened the door, my father had my mother wrapped in his arms.

"Sit down Annie," my father instructed. I was worried, his voice was flat and it sounded like he was the bearer of bad news. I went and sat on my vanity stool turning it round so I was facing them.

"We don't want you to see William any more," my father explained getting straight to the point, clearly enunciating each word.

"What!? Why?" I cried.

"His father is not a nice man," my mother said.

"What are you talking about? You don't know his father!" I yelled.

"Yes I do, I was to be married to him."

"What?" I was so confused. Married?! I couldn't comprehend her words. Married to someone other than my father?! That was the stupidest think I had ever heard.

"When I was seventeen my parents arranged my marriage to him but he was a nasty man whom I could not love, when we were on the Titanic I met your father and ran away," she explained gently.

I couldn't deal with this. I had no idea what she was talking about. I needed to get away from here. My head was spinning and I felt short of breath. How did I not know abut this?

I grabbed my coat and stumbled out of the door, I needed air. I walked down the darkened street, the night chill seeping into my bones.

I don't know how long I walked for, I couldn't process the information. It wasn't that my parents had lied to me they just hadn't been totally honest and I felt betrayed. I wanted to see William but I didn't know where he lived. I just wandered. I didn't even really know where I was. I couldn't go home though and face my parents. I felt wrong inside. Tears fell down my face as I walked, dropping silently onto the pavement that would suck them up. I wished it would suck me up. An impossible wish.

"Annie?!" I heard someone shout. I looked to where the voice came from, the upstairs window of a large white house.

"William?" I hissed back into the darkness.

"Annie, what are you doing here? Its 11pm!"

"I wasn't... I got lost walking," I tried to explain.

"Come inside," he said before closing the window, in just a number of second he was stood before me, in his nightwear.

I walked up the garden path to meet him. I felt so awkward, especially after learning who his father "I need to tell you something William," I started as soon as the door was shut behind me.

"What is it Annie?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Well you see-" I was cut off.

"Who the hell are?" boomed a loud voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see a man dressed in a dark suit, his face was clouded with anger. He must be the one my mother was engaged to. He was quite attractive, he looked like an older version of William. An older and more angry version of William.

"You must be Mr Hockley, I'm Annie Dawson." I introduced myself, my face bright with a smile.

"This is the girl I took on a date, father," William explained.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Were you going to sleep with my son?!" he accused. I felt my face burn bright red with the accusation. How could he think such a thing?!

"No sir, of course not. I got lost walking and-" I mumbled too humiliated to finish speaking.

"She was lost, I only invited her in for a minute. So she could warm up and gather her bearings," William finished me hurriedly.

Mr Hockley descended the staircase, his face full of apprehension. His eyes were narrowed studying us intently.

"Who are your parents?" he asked as soon he came face to face with me. He towered a good foot over me. I was filled with dread. How would he react to finding out my parentage?

I swallowed and raised my head up, "Rose and Jack Dawson, sir."

"Jack Dawson?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"What was your mother originally?" he questioned, his suspicion growing.

"Father, I don't see how this questioning is necessary. Annie can leave if you so wish," William interrupted trying to spear me.

"Its OK William, I don't mind," I took a deep breath. "My mother was originally Rose DeWitt Bukater I believe, however she has been married to my father for eighteen years," I told him. I didn't know how he would react, from what I had been told he wouldn't take this news kindly.

"How dare you come into my house? The daughter of a whore," he spat in my face. I was shocked. Shocked and angry.

"How dare you talk about my mother in such a way!" I was calm and collected, not allowing my voice to raise.

"Well its a true, a whore to a gutter rat," he sneered. So quickly before I even knew that I had done I reached up and slapped him hard round the face. He hadn't expected it so I decided to make a run for it in the few moments it would take him to recover.

"Bye William," I muttered as I ran out of the door.

This was it, my parents were right I could never see William again.

**A/N: SHORT I KNOW BUT HOPEFULLY GOOD. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. **


End file.
